1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the deployment of flares or other submunitions at high speed conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flares or other submunitions which are carried aloft and dropped from aircraft are known in the prior art. A predetermined time interval after being dropped or launched, a slow descent device, specifically a parachute, is deployed. Automatic ignition of the illuminant contained within the flare is effected at parachute deployment. Such slow descent arrangements for illuminating the ground by flares from the air have been in use for many years.
During the deployment of flares or other submunitions at high speed conditions, as from a booster rocket, a two phase parachute system generally is used. The first phase is a drogue parachute deployment which slows the flare or other submunition from the high speed to an intermediate speed. The second phase is the deployment of a larger main parachute which slows the flare to its final descent velocity.
This sequence of drogue and main parachute deployment, in the deployment of flares or other submunitions at high speed conditions, has been plagued with many problems. High "snatch" forces can cause structural failure. Parachutes can become fouled, resulting in streamers. The parachutes have wrapped around the flare or other submunition, causing failure. Additionally, the initiating mechanism has been complicated, and not always reliable.
Thus, there exists a need and a demand in the art for simplification and improvement in retardation systems for air launched flares and other submunitions at high speed conditions. The present invention was devised to fill the technological gap that exists in the art in this respect.